Swallowed In Time
by hounds-hunt-happiness
Summary: This is my little take on the next generation going back in time. Updates every week.


Four bodies intruded on the quietness that had webbed itself over Grimmauled Place. Intruding with a harsh crash to the ground. A crash that lacked both gracefulness and elegance.

A boy with long, dark slightly messy hair groaned in pain from his place underneath a young girl whose head was supporting long, flaming locks of red hair and a scowl.

"Fuck-" Another boy muttered. He looked slightly older than the other but also had dark, messy hair. He underneath both the other boy and the girl, though his body seemed to have taken some comfort from the fact he was on top of another person, a man who's eyes had shut themselves closed.

The red headed girl stayed mute, her mouth hanging agape. The girl simply stared from her position at the numerous wands pointed directly at them. She waited impatiently for one of the others to notice the problem they had been swallowed up in.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" A man growled, his wand pointed straight at the pile of bodies lying on the dust carpet.

Two of the boys looked up, the older one straining his neck to get a better glance at whoever was speaking and then looking down at the unconscious man underneath him. Moving his hand silently towards his neck to check his pulse.

No one answered the man's questions, so the room stayed in a stony silence until it was broken once again-

"Stand up!" The man spat, a small dark eye glared at them accusingly. His other eye spun wildly around in its socket.

Three out of the four intruders scrambled to stand up quickly, the other, who looked to be the oldest out of them all, stayed unmoving on the floor.

An order was barked out from another man's mouth, "None of you are to speak unless you are being directly addressed."

The order was made from the man that was boldly stepping up to the front of the room, his wand pointed steadily to the three standing up. His long black hair was tied up in a low ponytail and his clothes looked larger on his body than they were supposed to, the clothes had obviously once been built perfectly for him, but it now looked as if the years had given this man a harsh beating.

"Tell us your full names, in age order if you will."

The girl raised her hand questioningly, unsure if they would allow her the time to speak.

A beady eye leered at her, nodding at her stiffly, giving her permission to talk.

"Teddy," she turned and pointed at the unconscious body on the carpeted floor. "Is the oldest, but he's unconscious."

The man glimpsed at the body, giving a nod of acknowledgement. "One of you tell us his full name then."

She nodded and gave a small smile. "His name is Edward Remus Lupin but everyone calls him Teddy."

Her words caused a slight stir in the room, one man stepping forward to look more closely at the unconscious body/

The older one out of the two boys that were standing up took a step forward, "I am the beautiful James Sirius Potter." He then took a step backward, lowering his body into a slight bow.

The girl rolled her eyes whilst the other of the two boys gave an impatient tick of his tongue, stepping up before anyone could make any noise inquiring the boys name.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter." He said, moving swiftly next to James.

"And I am Lily Luna Potter." Lily graced them with a smile and also moved to stand next to her oldest brother.

Before anyone had the chance of making any noise at all there was a loud moan that came from Teddy who was still lying face first on the floor. His limbs cast around him awkwardly, his lip bleeding slightly.

"My name is Alastor Moody, all though many know me as Mad - Eye Moody. One of you tell me where you come from," he paused. "Now,"

"I could be wrong," A voice muttered quietly. "But I think we're from the future."

The occupants of the room looked down at the man who had been unconscious moments before. He lay on the floor, having not moved a muscle since their unexpected appearance. A small frown gracing his face, his eyes fluttering close.

His mouth moved to carve words he wished to fill the room with, no sound came from his mouth though.

"Impossible- Someone go find Dumbledore. Brief him on the situation." Mad-Eye shouted to the room, his magical eye swiveling to the back of his head, watching people slowly drift out of the room. His eye then moved to Teddy who looked like he had fallen into a deep sleep. "Oi! Lupin!"

Two men jumped at the sound of his voice, one standing next to the dark haired man who had yet to lower his wand despite the fact he was nearly certain there was no threat.

The other simply opened his eyes lazily, his frown turning into a small smile. "You talking to me?"

Mad-Eye nodded his head. "Stand up."

At those words Teddy burst into a loud fit of laughter, his whole body shaking on the floor. His eyes shutting again. "What, you think if I could I would still be lying on this floor?"

James looked at Teddy, confusion crawling onto his face. "You can't stand up?"

Teddy shook his head, still smiling. "In all honesty Jamie, I can't even feel my legs. I'm trying not to worry too much about it though."

Lily went and knelt next to him. Everyone in the room watched as she poked his ankle.

"Can you feel that?" She questioned.

Shaking his head, Teddy's eyebrows began to furrow.

Slowly, she moved her hand just above his kneecap, giving it a slight prod.

"How about that?"

"Nope."

James walked over and gave Teddy a gentle kick on his thigh.

"How about that mate?" James asked, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"No," Teddy murmured. "Okay, now I'm starting to panic."


End file.
